What's the Rush?
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: A sudden request from your very own Lucy Heartfilia, puts Erza in the same room with the man that always managed to invade her thoughts. With only an hour, they made their moment, memorable. Jellal F. x Erza S.


******Disclaimer: All characters mentioned below belong to Hiro Mashima but I am sure everybody knew that already.******

**Note: Sometime after chapter 264: Let's Make Up For Lost Time. **

…

Nightfall had descended upon the town of Magnolia but despite that, Fairy Tail always found a way to make any time happy hour time. Their once former glory had been tarnished with the years of ridicule and loss, but nonetheless, nothing can get in the way when it comes to their booze.

"Hey, Mira one more shot! Natsu almost down for the count." Gray jeered. "Gray, your clothes." Cana warned, causing the ice wizard to jump in surprise. "Za ud, Uwae!" [Translation: Shut up, Gray!] Natsu retorted, rather uncouthly. Lucy shook her head. When she said she wished for boys in her life during her childhood years, she didn't mean these kinds of boys. Will she ever find her Prince Charming? _What are you saying, Lucy? _This wasn't the time to worry about that now. She had a mission to fulfill. A good friend of hers, someone who had saved her countless of times needs saving this time around. The celestial mage squealed excitedly. She can hardly maintain her composure. _Where is Erza? _

Lucy scanned the scant hall of the guild and found the re-quipping master sulking, or relaxing, (she couldn't tell) on one of the corner tables alone. _Okay, Lucy. You rehearsed this. Don't screw up. _The blonde wizard slapped her cheeks twice before walking towards her redheaded friend.

"Hey, Erza." Lucy greeted, but earned no response. The S-class wizard was deep in thought. She waved her hand, and attempted to snap Erza out of her reverie. "Lu..Lucy. Forgive me. I was contemplating…" The battle mage sighed. "What's up, Lucy?"

"Um, do you think you can help me, uh…" Lucy cleared her throat nervously. She feared that her sharp friend might see through her lie, and ruin that person's chance to verbalize what he really wanted to convey. _I'll be responsible! Lucy, focus. _"Can you help me carry some heavy stuff out of my house? I'd ask the boys, but they're all halfway in the bag by now. Do you think you can help me out? Please! Pretty please!" She rubbed both her hands together in a pleading manner. "It's just a couple of stuff." Lucy grinned widely.

Erza threw the celestial wizard a smile of her own. "Of course, Lucy. Right now? Let us depart, if that is the case." Lucy heaved a sigh of relief, but quickly cleared her throat when Erza gave her a questioning look. Slightly feeling anxious, she giggled. "I must be coming down with something. Let's go!"

…

Lucy jumbled through her jacket pocket for the keys to her house. She inserted the key slowly into the keyhole and opened the door. "Erza, go inside first. I just need to get the mail. I'll be there in a second. You know where the lights are!" Erza stepped a foot inside the darkened house. Groping for the light switch, the door abruptly swung shut, sealing her inside Lucy's house. "Lucy?" She twisted the knob, however, it was jammed. She could overhear Lucy's voice through the other side. "You can thank me later, Erza."

Meanwhile, from the other side, Lucy wanted to give herself a pat on the back. She had fooled Erza. Although, victory was short-lived when she realized she had nowhere to go now. She shrugged. "I hope they don't do anything on the bed. Oh well. I guess I'll stay with Natsu tonight. Does he even own a bed?"

…

"Lucy! Open the door." Erza snarled, and laid out her palm. There was no choice, but to bust through the door. "Re-qui…" A soft chuckle chimed in her ears. She finally found the lights and turned to face the other occupier of the house. Her eyes widened. "Jellal. I thought you were already gone."

"I was, but I returned. I needed to say something. Your friend, Lucy-san, was more than willing to help me, even when I approached her in rather brusque way. You have found good friends. As expected of you." Lucy helped him? She was going to get it the next time they crossed paths and that will be soon. [Lucy sneezed as she walked back to the guild.] "Is that so?" The redhead was having difficulty breathing.

"Erza. About before, I wanted to say I'm sorry…" Hurt flickered in her brown pools. "If that is all…you have to announce, then you are done. You are taken up my time." He reached for her. "Stay put for a bit, Erza. You didn't let me finish. What I was about to say, is that I'm sorry for lying to you. I don't have fiancée." She scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, Jellal. As if you'll have time for that." She excluded the short event with Ultear.

He lowered his head. "I can't. I'm not my own. As of right now, I do not deserve you. In fact, there may never be a time where I… where I am ever worthy of you. A woman of brilliance, of strength,of...light, how could I ever deserve that…you?"

"I am not enough and I am less of a man than…"

Erza raised her hand. "Do you want me to slap you again, Jellal, because I will." Instead of continuing with the hit, she cupped his cheek. "You're more than enough for me. So please, enough with your self-deprecation." She inched even closer to his body. "Understood?" Jellal smiled while his head gravitated towards the smoothness of her hand.

"Erza."

He clutched her hand and pulled her in. Their lips played with each other, tasting, memorizing. It was different than before. At this moment, the emotions that they were immersed in were that of desperation, hunger…love. Lips parted, heavy breathing encased the empty room.

"Do you have to go?" She faintly muttered. Jellal leaned forward once more, gently pecking her bruised lips. He had an hour, but he held his tongue.

"Right now, what's the rush?"

...

**So this came to me last minute. I don't know** **if you guys will like it, but I** **enjoyed ****so I hope you will too :)**

****Drop a review when you have the time. Thanks and have a nice day.**** **XD**


End file.
